


Love Bites on Pale Skin

by rottendaisies



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Embarrassed Reader, Embarrassed Spencer Reid, Embarrassment, F/M, Fluff, Hickeys, Kissing, Love Bites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 08:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13678011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rottendaisies/pseuds/rottendaisies
Summary: hotch quietly observes his team of agents through his office window with his arms crossed over his chest, studying the behavior closely: prentiss seems distracted, jj is continuously bustling throughout the office, morgan seems fairly cheerful at the early time in the morning, but it appears that you and spencer are hiding something. neither of you will make eye contact with each other, or the unit chief, you both have messy hair, and spencer’s cheeks are awfully flushed.





	Love Bites on Pale Skin

both you and spencer are quiet as you walk into the bullpen, each of you going to your respective desks and taking a seat. hotch quietly observes his team of agents through his office window with his arms crossed over his chest, studying the behavior closely: prentiss seems distracted, jj is continuously bustling throughout the office, morgan seems fairly cheerful at the early time in the morning, but it appears that you and spencer are hiding something. neither of you will make eye contact with each other, or the unit chief, you both have messy hair, and spencer’s cheeks are awfully flushed. 

the older man cocks his head to the side, exhaling heavily as he closes his door behind him – he will eventually figure out what you’re hiding. 

 

——

 

“meet me at my place tonight?” you ask as you redo your hair, watching while the man before you rebuttons his shirt and pulls his vest back over his head. he grins crookedly at you, nodding his head eagerly before saying, “sure!” he starts for the door, but pauses when you pull him back by his tie and sweetly press your lips to his. he kisses back excitedly before hesitantly pulling away, smiling as you cup the side of his face lovingly. he finally pulls away with clear hesitance, only squeezing your shoulder before exiting the small supply closet. 

you wait for a few moments before following, redirecting your path to the conference room once you notice the other agents heading there. you take your customary seat and begin reading the file that was given to you, only noticing a few seconds later that the looks you’re receiving. 

derek looks curiously at you – in specific, the fact that your neck has a light purple bruise on it. spencer notices almost immediately, turning red as he pulls up his own collar anxiously, not going unnoticed by jj. 

“y/n? are you alright?” hotch suddenly asks you, a look of concern etched onto his face when you look up at him. eyebrows furrowing, you nod quickly. 

“yeah, im fine,” you reply, not understanding when the agents continue to stare. the older man sets his papers down, turning in his seat to face you better. 

“are you sure? that’s a bruise on your neck,” he says. 

“what?” you ask, your voice unintentionally taking on a shrill squeak as you palm your skin. sure enough, it’s tender, and you cringe when the pads of your fingers come into contact with it. jj quietly laughs to herself, her eyes instead focused on spencer. 

“what’s up, spence? you seem a little stressed,” she comments, drawing the attention instead to the flustered man. it almost immediately clicks in the minds of every member except hotch, who continues to split his gaze between the two of you. 

“im missing something?” he asks. you and spencer purposely avoid his gaze, instead staring dead at each other. 

it doesn’t take a genius to put it together, so hotch is able to find it out in a couple of moments. his eyebrows rise high, looking between the two before looking back at his papers, seemingly careless. 

you and spencer look back and forth at each other, excited that neither of you would be in trouble for simply finding love.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading this! feel free to give any feedback you wish!


End file.
